


Between Night and Sunrise

by aislingeach_21



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Charmie, Early Mornings, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, RPF, Slice of Life, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingeach_21/pseuds/aislingeach_21
Summary: In the dim morning light, between night and sunrise, that was his favourite time of day.For the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge





	Between Night and Sunrise

In the dim morning light, between night and sunrise, that was his favourite time of day. His gaze fell on the sleeping man beside him. So young, unblemished but for a few freckles, no evidence of a life hard lived.

Armie was by definition not a morning person, but years of early morning shoots and restless children made it a hard habit to break. And it wasn’t necessarily one he wanted to break. For it afforded him his deepest pleasure – greater than any of their love making sessions (though they’d come a very close second). 

He loved watching Tim wake up. Loved his little sleepy snuffles, how he’d tuck his long, slender limbs into Armie’s side, drawn into his warmth. No matter how he was feeling, no matter what was going on in the world, his heart never failed to skip a beat when, from beneath inky lashes, green eyes would blink up at him and there’d be that burst of recognition, familiarity, love.

Timmy was mumbling in his sleep, nuzzling into Armie’s chest – he’d be awake soon. Armie took his hand and played with his fingers, stroked the other down the bumps of his spine to settle in the dip above his smooth bottom. 

He breathed in deep, taking in Timmy’s scent: his shampoo, Armie’s aftershave, and a lingering hint of sex from last night. Pressing a kiss to the smaller man’s temple he felt him starting to stir. Watched his plump, pink lips quirk, his fine nose crinkle before their eyes met and with that soft, secret smile of his he sighed, “Morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick and in bed all day. This is what came out of my drug induced stupor.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Come find me on Tumblr - I'm [aislingeach-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aislingeach-21) X


End file.
